


The woman with the cigarette

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Roger being the drunkest wingman ever, Sharing a Room, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, Touching, Underage Drinking, shame on you Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: The crew meets Shakky. Drunken shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

The crew is docked at an island proudly wearing Roger's flag. Finally, a place in the Grand Line where they don't have to fight either the Marine or rival crews ! Pretty much everyone is enjoying themselves at the tavern, including the two cabin boys.

"Say, Buggy, wanna explore a bit after that beer ?" Shanks asks from behind a large jug.

His blue-haired friend shrugs. "Sure, I'm sure nobody will mind."

After downing their respective drinks, both boys go exploring the surroundings. They find a thrift shop and are exploring the variety of clothes displayed when Shanks bumps into someone.

The woman wears jeans and a pink tank top with a black spider on it, and lifts an eyebrow at seeing the redhead. She blows the smoke from her cigarette towards the ceiling.

The cabin boy immediately apologizes, "I'm sorry ! I wasn't watching."

The woman smiles. "No problem. Are you boys from Roger's crew ?"

Shanks starts, "How do you know ?"

The woman retorts, "I've seen this straw hat before, on Roger's wanted poster."

Buggy finally understands how Shanks got it and why it's so precious to him. But he doesn't lose sight of the situation, and defensively asks, "Are you an enemy then ?"

"No, I'm just a woman in passing", she says smoothly, "don't wanna make no fuss."

Shanks beams, "Great, if you wanna see Captain then you sh-"

Buggy interrupts him, "Would you shut up you stupid redhead ? What if she's an undercover Marine ? We'd better get out of here."

"But-"

"No but, we're leaving." Buggy catches his older bunkmate by the hand and drags him outside. "Are you for real ? It's not because our jolly roger is in the port that we can trust everyone", he berates Shanks.

"But the lady seemed cool."

"C'mon, let's go back to the others, I'd rather drink my ass off than bring trouble back. Again."

Back at the tavern, they install themselves in front of a large jug of beer and start drinking and dreamily talking about the treasures the next island would have to offer.

After a short while though, Buggy notices the woman with a cigarette from earlier, entering the tavern and sitting at a lone bar stool, gazing at the rowdy pirates scattered in the room. "Look, look, she's here, I told you she'd be trouble", he whispers to Shanks.

"Listen, one person alone can't take out any of us. We might be drunk but we're together", the straw-hatted teen reasons. "Plus, she doesn't look like the Marine type."

"Maybe she's undercover..."

"Maybe not."

"Who's undercover ?" Rayleigh interrupts the teenagers.

Shanks and Buggy guiltily look at each other.

The redhead speaks first. "Well earlier we went exploring a bit, and we found a thrift shop and we met someone there. She knew which crew we were in, but that doesn't mean she's a Marine, right ?"

Rayleigh's eyes silently drift to where the woman is sitting.

She seems to feel his gaze on her because a split second after, her eyes find his. They have what seems to be the longest stare-down in history before she decides to leave her stool and walk towards the little group. "Good afternoon again, kids", she says to the cabin boys. Then she lifts her eyes up to meet Rayleigh's again, and continues, "Dark King Rayleigh, I didn't expect to see you here."

"You seem awfully aware of who we are", he says suspiciously.

"I like to keep myself informed."

"Why is that ?"

"Knowledge for knowledge's sake", she answers smoothly.

Rayleigh lifts an eyebrow, his glasses slipping askew down his nose. "Is that so ?"

The woman cocks one of her hips to the side and places a graceful hand on its side. "I would be a dauntless Marine coming here alone if that's what you think. I just came here out of curiosity. It's not everyday you get to meet such a famous crew."

Roger perks in, uninvited and drunk, smiling like a kid on Christmas. "Ooh, Rayleigh, you found yourself a girlfriend ?"

The First Mate's eyes stray to his Captain, squinting a little.

The woman lets out a laugh. She doesn't deny though, and instead simply says, "I'm Shakky", offering a handshake.

Roger grabs the tips of her fingers and bows for a kiss atop them in a drunken reverence. "Glad to meet Mrs Silvers, at last." He stands again and puts his hand back on the table to stabilize himself.

Shanks and Buggy have trouble containing the laughing fit threatening to take over them.

Rayleigh grits his teeth a little, sporting an angry blush. "Captain, I think you're done drinking."

"Why ? We have to celebrate !" Roger turns to face the entire tavern. "Everyone ! Let's have a toast to Mrs Silvers !"

"Yeah !" The rowdy group acclaim the newcomer as if she was family, not even questioning the sanity of their Captain, and glasses and jugs clink everywhere with a loud cheering.

Shanks explodes in laughter next to Buggy, both boys holding each other in their shared realization of the irony of the situation.

Rayleigh facepalms and sighs defeatedly.

Shakky looks at him with mirth in her eyes... and maybe something else ?

Roger nudges her in the ribs. "How do you put up with him being so serious all the time ? He has to be pretty decent in the bedroom, right ?"

She tilts her head up to blow the smoke from her cigarette towards the ceiling, concealing a little smile. "How would I know, with him being so serious and all."

"You mean you haven't consumed yet ? My bad, I'll show you the way to Rayleigh's bunk to help you solve that." Then he turns to his First Mate, "Rayleigh, you take care of your wife. Captain's orders. Out." Roger points the exit of the tavern.

Rayleigh sighs in defeat – he knows better than anyone not to contradict his Captain when he's made up his mind, especially when he's drunk – and offers his arm to Shakky, who grabs it with a smile and follows him outside.

Shanks and Buggy stare at them, then at each other in surprise, as the "couple" wordlessly leave the tavern under the whistles and the encouraging shouts of the crew.

The crew shortly resume their drinking as if nothing unusual happened, leaving the two cabin boys with a lot of unanswered questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayleigh and Shakky did _not_ have sex that night, you little perverts :p
> 
> ...but Rayleigh courteously walked Shakky to her boat (away from the rowdy crowd).  
>  And Shakky kissed him as thank you, being curious after all :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks and Buggy get to 2nd base, basically.

Roger having decreed that the Discovery was reserved "for the two lovebirds" that night, the two apprentices found themselves sharing a room in a nearby inn.

Shanks sprawls himself face first on the bed, having puked already exhausted him so he doesn't expect to last much longer. He needs a good night of sleep after an evening like this.

Buggy, mildly drunk, realizes there is _only one bed_. "Oi, Shanks..."

A muffled "What ?" is exhaled between the bedsheets.

"I'll need some room too", he says uncomfortably.

The redhead sits up, looks around him and notices he's perpendicularly installed on a two-person bed. _Oh._ He sits on the side of said bed and thinks for a while... _They could cuddle all night like this, without being disturbed by the edges of the bed nudging their ribs or legs._.. then he declares with a smile, "I'm taking this side !"

Buggy lifts an eyebrow but tiredly installs himself on the other side of the bed.

Shanks lies down facing the ceiling, but turns around to watch his friend after a short while. "Say, Buggy..."

"What ?" The blue-haired teen turns to face his friend too.

"What do you think Rayleigh and Shakky are doing ?"

He shrugs. "Dunno, adult stuff."

"Yeah, but what kind of stuff ?"

Buggy blushes. "Y'know, kissing and the likes."

"Aren't you curious ?"

"We've kissed already."

"Yeah, but... what about the rest ?"

"You're annoying", Buggy deadpans and turns on the other side, facing the wall of the bedroom.

Shanks sighs.

 _Why does the redhead have to be so nosy ? It's such an embarrassing topic_ , the younger teen thinks.

The older one wonders why Buggy isn't as curious as he is. After all, they're both the same age and should be interested in more or less the same things... Either way, being forced to share a bed isn't that bad : they've got room _and_ they can cuddle. Speaking of which... Shanks comes closer to Buggy and spoons him, putting his arm around the blue-haired teen's waist .

Buggy imperceptibly snuggles a bit closer, but doesn't say a word.

Shanks inhales his friend's hair's scent, exhales, and places a kiss on Buggy's neck.

The blue-haired teen shivers at the touch. "What was that ?", he grumpily asks.

"N-nothing", the redhead stutters, "I just thought... I don't know, did it feel good ?"

"T'was weird."

"Weird good or weird bad ?"

"Weird."

"Can I do it again ?"

Buggy stiffens. "Yeah", he whispers after a while, and wonders why.

Shanks places another kiss on Buggy's neck, closer to his shoulder.

The younger teen feels weird again, but this time he can tell it's the good kind of weird and he kinda wants more.

Another kiss on the neck, next to his hairline.

And Buggy shivers again, with an unfamiliar feeling coiling in his belly.

"Is it alright ?", the redhead inquires.

Buggy turns around to face Shanks. He kinda wants to kiss the redhead – to shut him up, of course – and see what happens next. He wants to chase the feeling bubbling in his chest, the heat pooling in his gut, and there's a certain sense of urgency to it. So he doesn't ask and captures Shanks's mouth here and then.

Shanks is surprised but answers eagerly, even daring to play with his tongue, swirling around Buggy's experimentally.

By the time they're done kissing, both boys are panting and feeling hot and definitely not enough. Not enough of what, they don't know, but they'll be damned if they don't figure it out.

Shanks slips a hand under Buggy's shirt, caressing his ribs, feeling the soft skin flexing under his fingers.

The younger one doesn't protest and instead does the same, determined in not letting the redhead taking the lead. He traces the outlines of Shanks's back, lingers on his shoulders, pulling him closer, flush against him.

The redhead breaks the kiss they've resumed in a stolen breath, smiles awkwardly as he grabs the hem of his friend's shirt and starts to remove it. Nothing new here, they've seen each other naked countless times but now it feels... different. He plants a few kisses here and there on Buggy's chest that makes the other giggle.

"Stop th- Hnn !" A moan escapes Buggy's lips as Shanks's lips brush against one of his nipples.

The redhead lifts an eyebrow. "Was that wrong ?"

Buggy pants, "N-no... It's weird..."

"Weird good ?"

"Yeah."

Shanks resumes his nipping and kissing, trailing upwards to reach Buggy's collarbones and neck.

Buggy is feeling weirder and weirder – aroused is the term but he doesn't know it yet – and mimics his friend's gestures, removing the redhead's shirt to the other's delighted surprise.

Skin against skin feels awesome. Shanks is dizzy just kissing and feeling Buggy's heated skin all against his. He also feels kinda uncomfortable in his pants but that's not a priority. _Buggy's skin is so soft..._

The blue-haired cabin boy feels light-headed of that much kissing and touching. He has the feeling this is supposed to go somewhere but... where ? For now he settles on getting drunk out of Shanks's taste – _why does the redhead have to be so kissable ?_ – and groping here and there. His hand finds anchor on Shanks's hip, the other one tangling in the mid-long red locks.

"Buggy", the redhead calls after a moment.

"Yeah ?"

"What do we do now ?"

"Dunno. Thought you'd know."

"I'm fine like this."

"Me too."

Reassured, Shanks places a quick kiss on Buggy's lips. "Okay."

The younger teen snuggles closer for a tighter hug.

 

That night they slept cuddling together like they sometimes do, but it felt so much better, soothing and gratifying all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning this second chapter at all but it just happened o_O  
> Blame the boys for being so curious !


End file.
